The Right Moment
by itshopkittens
Summary: Eric takes Sookie on a much needed romantic night out. They finally decide on their future and what they want to be to each other. No angst, just sweet, citrusy, romance. Previously a o/s, but being expanded into a multi-chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little one shot about Eric and Sookie. It's just completely romance and I hope you like it. I tried my best to keep them in character, but sometimes it's hard. But for the most part, I think I did. This is pretty much my first story so I hope you like it. Please review. I was thinking about expanding it, but you tell me! (: ENJOY. **

I was finishing my newest romance novel, "_The Seduction of the Huntress,"_ when I heard someone knocking on my front door. I hadn't had any visitors in a few days and if it wasn't for my shift at Merlotte's the night before, I wouldn't have seen anyone in over a week. I was becoming quite the homebody and I actually missed being around a lot of people. Things had changed a lot since the whole event with Eric's maker and to be frank, I was feeling damn good about it. Living on the edge did make me feel excited or whatever, but I was getting quite finished with all that supernatural crap. Life had been so different since Amelia left and I was feeling so lonely, but happy because I was finally safe.

I hadn't seen Eric in almost a month.. At this point I was still pretty unsure of how I felt about that. Because of the bond, I almost constantly thought about him. And I couldn't help but wonder if I did something that made him distance himself from me. But if there was anything I was sure about, it was Eric's seriousness about me. So I most of the time pushed those thoughts straight out of my mind. Anyway, I could feel him through the bond and all I had felt was contentment and a little anger here or there. But hey, that's bound to happen with him.

I laid my book down and trudged over to the front door. I knew it couldn't be a vampire, it was only 11 am. So I confidently opened and flashed a smile. Before I even opened the door I could hear him thinking, _ Hmm, Sookie Stackhouse.. I wonder how she's looking. Last time I saw her she looked damn fine." _

"Sign here ma'am." He smiled and handed me a pen and a clip board. I signed quickly and messily and grabbed the large yellow box with ribbon he handed me. I kept a calm exterior, but on the inside, I was jumping with excitement. I skipped back in, shutting the door behind me. Untying the white ribbon, I lifted the lid and saw a small note written on a light pink card in beautiful script. I knew it was Eric.

_My bonded, _

_I have been absent for far too long and I regret to say that I have waited until our "anniversary" to merely contact you. I hope you are well, I know you are. I have searched our bond daily for any negative feelings you might have had. We met at Fangtasia this day; exactly two years ago .You would delight me beyond any measure if you would accept an invitation to dine with me tonight, on our anniversary. If so, please wear what I have chosen for you. You will look beautiful. I will come for you at 7. _

_Yours,_

_Eric_

I smiled to myself and melted as I laid the card down beside me on the couch. Pulling away the wrapping paper, I saw the dress. It was short, with a poufy skirt and tube-type top. It had a silver top with light blue bottom. It was exactly my style and looked so delicate. Just as I was about to take it into my room I heard another knock. I went back to the door and saw the same boy, I recognized him from the bar. He had a new box and he handed it to me and smiled before I shut the door and ran back inside. In it were beautiful nude pumps with sparkly tips. Upon further inspection, I noticed some guy called Christian Louboutin made them. I had no idea who that was, but they looked expensive and instead of my usual anger I have when he buys me nice things, I just felt grateful and excited for that night. I grabbed the wrapping paper to throw the boxes away, but noticed it was still heavy. Digging back through the box, I noticed a small blue box. IT WAS TIFFANY. You don't have to be a jewelry aficionado (word of the day) to know that that is some good shit. Gently opening the box, I gulped. It was a small charm bracelet with little charms of hearts, and different shaped diamonds. I quickly took it out and tried it on. The diamonds were so colossal- (word of the day from last Tuesday, forgot to use it) that it was actually heavy on my wrist.

I gathered my new, beautiful things and ran up to my bedroom. Deciding I wanted to put my best face forward for our "anniversary," I started getting ready right then—lame I know. But you have to understand, I hadn't been laid in over a month. And when you're used to someone like Eric Northman—pardon my French—_laying_ you, it seems like a bigger deal than it actually is. So I was looking forward to our –ahem—time together that night. I threw (gently laid) my things down on to my perfectly made bed and ventured into the bathroom. Ripping my robe and night gown off me I jumped into the shower before it was even hot.

I used my new vanilla shampoo that I bought the day before at the Walmart, and my strawberry body wash. I knew Eric loved vanilla. And what can I say, I'm a people pleaser. I shaved myself down, accidentally acquiring a painful cut near my ankle. But I just pushed on through the discomfort and before I knew it, it healed. It took a little longer than it usually would because I hadn't had Eric's blood in so long. I rubbed my legs and arms down with lotion, wrapped myself in my robe and before I knew it, it was nearly 1:30. Deciding that I wanted to be well rested for that night's events, I lay down on my couch and was asleep before I could count to a hundred.

I woke up around 5 and decided it was time to kick it into high gear. I brushed through my long blonde mane. I needed to get it cut, it was getting way too long to handle. Pulling it into a low bun, I brushed the strays back and hairsprayed it. Then, I put on my best push up bra and not having a strapless one, I tucked them in. Figuring, who would know the difference? I pulled on the dress and walked over to the mirror. Man, Eric had some taste, I resolved. The color of the dress looked great against my tan and it hit me right at my lid thigh. I fastened back on my Tiffany's charm bracelet and scrambled over to the mirror to fix my makeup. Because I knew Eric liked me best with less makeup, I only applied a little pink gloss and black mascara. Before I realized it, it was 6:45 and I was slipping on my new pumps.

By 6:50 I heard the doorbell ring, but I knew Eric was there even 30 seconds before that. I could feel his happiness in the bond, and I'm sure he could feel mine too. I pinched my cheeks quickly and opened the door. "Lover, you look absolutely ravishing." I smiled almost shyly, which seemed to entertain him, and he walked in slowly but surely. "You want a True Blood or something?" My Southern manners getting in the way. "No, darling. I just wanted to step in for a moment to do this." At that, he grabbed me by my waist and kissed me hard on the lips. I almost began to part my lips when he abruptly pulled away. "Oh, how I've missed you. But there will be plenty time for that later—I can assure you. We should get going though, I have 7:30 reservations."

I giggled and stepped in front of him, walking through the door way and down my porch steps. I could feel his large hand place itself on my lower back and before I could reach the passenger door to his Corvette, he was standing at it, with the door open. I nodded gently and scooted in. He gently shut the door and I was buzzing with excited and—_nervousness?_ Hmm, that felt different. But something to me seemed almost different about that night with him. We had pulled off my street and I waited for him to speak. When he didn't, I spoke up. "Eric, thank you for my gifts. Really, it's too much. Especially this bracelet, it must've cost you a fortune!" He grinned almost distantly and shook his head in an almost jerky way. "No, no no. Of course not. And anyway, I love to buy you nice things."

I smiled and straightened out my dress. "Well, I hope this dress lives up to your expectations on me." He looked over at me, gently this time and placed his hand on mine. "You look even more beautiful than I could have imagined." I sighed wistfully and kissed his hand. "Sookie, I don't know what has gotten into you, but I like it. I enjoy when you accept my praises and gifts, it makes me feel good. So thank you." I laughed deeply, "Your welcome." We drove silently the rest of the way and he left his hand in mine until we pulled up to a restaurant called _La côte d'or _and he released me to step out, but before he reached me a young man opened the door for me. Gently cupping my hand, I stepped out of the car. Eric reached around my waist and pulled me close, leading me towards the door. A woman greeted us with, "Name?" But in reality, all I heard from her head was, "How did she get that? Look at her and look at him. Yeah she's pretty or whatever, but he's a god! I betcha he would love my tits if he could see them! Better than hers!" I faintly heard Eric say "Northman," but I just smiled knowingly at the girl as Eric knocked me from my reverie and led me behind the tall girl towards our table.

When we reached it, Eric pulled out my seat and stepped back over to his and sat down. We were about to start speaking when the girl approached with our menus and leaned down to hand Eric his in such an obvious way as which to show her cleavage, I scoffed. That's right, SCOFFED. She looked over at me smiling and I could hear her thinking, "That's right bitch, he looked down my shirt at my tits." She smiled and not being able to control myself any longer I said, "Oh you wish, hun. And my tits beat yours any day of the week!" She got a horrified look on her face and scurried away, humiliated.

"What was that about?" I shook my head, "Oh that girl was just thinking some things about you and some mean things about me, so I had to put her in her place." He laughed. "Jealous?" I looked up fiercely, "Of course not!" I paused a second, "Should I be?" Were you looking down her shirt?" Eric chuckled, "Of course not, Sookie. You're the only girl I have eyes for." I smiled knowingly, because I knew he meant it. We talked calmly about my work until a girl appeared. A different one this time. "What can I get you all?"

"**I'll have some water, please." I spoke gently. "A True Blood please. O negative" The girl disappeared and Eric locked his eyes with mine. "This place is real nice, Eric. I'm glad you brought me here, it's real romantic." He nodded sweetly and said, "Yes, I had Pam look up the best restaurants in the area and I didn't know if you had ever tried French food, so I brought you here. And of course, there are a few things I've been meaning to discuss with you." "Things, like what?" I questioned. "Later." And with that, we moved onto a different conversation that was light hearted and involved double entendre of French words, and what we planned to do later that night. A girl had come back and taken my order, I chose the Pot-au-feu, which is some kind of beef stew. I had just finished eating, ( it was delicious by the way,) when Eric started talking again. The girl came and fished up my dishes and Eric looked me in the eyes and said, "Have I told you how beautiful you look?" I smiled, "Yes. And it is because of the dress. Which reminds me, I can't keep accepting such expensive gifts, it isn't right! And as much as- " ** **He cut me off and said spritely, "Move into my home, Sookie." I laughed nervously, "What?... You can't be serious. You haven't even told me you love me." "Yes I have." I shook my head, "Not in so many words, no, you haven't." I laughed, never looking away and said, "Okay, then, I love you. Now, do you love me?" I gulped nervously, feeling a new feeling I wasn't completely sure of. "Um.. I uhh,.. I don't know, Eric." Expecting him to look hurt, he just smiled even wider, "Yes you do, Sookie. I know you do. I see it everytime you look at me. I know because it's the same look I give you." He paused and a small smile began to play upon my lips. "Move in with me Sookie. I love you and I want you to live with me. And just do me a favor and admit you love me, at least." I looked down, "I love you." I said in one of the softest voices I possessed. He chuckled, "What was that, dear?" With that vampiric-hearing, I had no doubt he heard me. He was teasing me, he wanted me to say it loud, to forget my foolish pride. I decided to play along. "Okay Eric. I do love you. I admit it. But what does that mean? That I should move in with you? Because I can't." ** **He smiled and looked straight across at me, "And why is that?" I shook my head, trying to think up some excuse. "Uhh, I don't know.. I just can't. You know, where I'm from, people don't live together unless they're married. And we're not, so…" I trailed off. "No, Sookie. You see, that's where you are wrong. We **_**are**_** married." I laughed shyly, getting more and more nervous by the minute. "Well, maybe in your freaky-deaky vampire world, but not in mine." He laughed whole heartedly. "You know, I had a feeling you would say that." Before I had time to register his words, he reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a small box. My heart dropped down into my stomach and my eyes glossed over. "Eric, what is that?.." I asked nervously. ** "**Sookie. I don't know what to say besides—I love you. You're the only person who's ever meant anything to me and I need you to not only be in my life but to be a part of it. I know that you don't understand the way it is in my world with our whole pledge of marriage thing and you don't see the importance of it. But I want you to. I need you to. And the only way I can make you see is by giving you the same thing, but in your world. I want to wake up every evening with you beside me and not only my lover, but my mate and my companion. So, I ask you to be my wife. Will you do me the honor?" ** **Well, obviously tears were spilling over my cheeks by this point. What could I say? The whole history of our relationship flashed before my eyes in those few brief seconds. Our first meeting at Fangtasia. Dallas. The time when his memory was gone. The explosion in Rhodes. The Fairy war. Eric's maker. I could not forget all of the times that Eric had saved my life. And more importantly—when I had saved his. Why else would I date him if I didn't want to eventually marry him? My entire life I had been different. Always crazy Sookie. Until the vampire shit started happening. Then it seemed like there was a purpose for my ways. Like I had a place in the world—importance. And I never felt more important or cherished than when I was with Eric. And I could not imagine being with anyone else. He had it all. Loyalty, kindness, looks, money, and love for me. What the hell was I waiting for?** "**Yes. Yes, I will marry you, Eric." He smiled one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen him have as he lifted the lid of the box and pulled out a ring. It wasn't until he slipped it on my finger that I had time to register how large the diamond was. "Holy shit Eric.. how many carats is this?" "Seven." He said smugly. "Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judea…" Was all I could get out. I was completely stunned. It was square cut solitaire and so simply beautiful that I was glad I had just done my nails. I didn't want my hand to look trashy next to something so beautiful. He kissed my hand passionately. Grabbing the bill, he grabbed my shawl and placed it around my shoulders, standing me up as I still stared in awe at my engagement ring. **

We were out the door and in the car before I snapped out of my trance. "So, home?" He asked gently. We rode all the way back to Eric's as he asked me simple questions about when I would move in and movers picking up my things. I was so shocked that I didn't hear half of the things he said. I walked up into his—our, bedroom and stood in front of the mirror. Eric came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and began kissing me on my neck and nibbling on my ear. "I love you so much, Eric. And I can't wait to marry you. I'm sorry I've been so stubborn." He licked my collar bone and said, "That is of little importance now. I am glad I have you now." I smiled and turned around pulling at his shirt collar. "Oh boy, do you ever." He kissed me softly on my lips and I left my body, letting the overwhelming feeling of true love wash over me.

**So there you have it. I hope you liked it. Please forgive in mistakes, sometime even after looking over it a million times I can't catch it. Please review and tell me whether or not I should expand it to a story about the wedding and moving in together and stuff. Or to say it's bad. Just please review, I would appreciate it more than I can say. And thanks again guys for reading. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I've decided to extend it. So here's the next chapter. Sorry if it's a little boring. I only posted about half the amount I normally would because I'm going to post sometime tomorrow and Eric and Sookie will have a lot of dialogue to cover. Anyway, this is just a little bit. You can expect a lot more though! I have a lot of cute stuff planned. But I try to keep them in character as much as possible. Sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belong to Charlaine Harris.**

The next morning I woke up feeling more rested than I can even remember. I use the term 'morning' loosely, as it was actually more near 3 o'clock in the afternoon. I looked to the left at my sleeping Eric. In this position he looked so vulnerable, so fragile. His handsome features were relaxed and his pale skin looked almost porcelain. I gently traced my fingers along his strong jaw, marveling at the difference between his and mine. I pulled the covers away quickly, but covering him back up even more so, and kissing his cheek lightly. My eyes flashed back down to my left hand. More normally, I would have quickly rejected a ring like this. Saying, "This is too much, I can't accept." Or, "I'm NOT a kept woman Eric." But ever since his absence for that month, I was just happy to receive any token of his affection.

After so long of being stubborn and viewing his gifts for me as just a way to "control" me, I was finally seeing them for what they were—Just his way of showing me his feelings. But even though at this point, he easily expressed his sentiments in words, he had a hard time of doing that before. When he couldn't say, "I care for you," that's when he got my driveway, or my coat. I looked back down at his sleeping form, and I couldn't help but think about how lucky I was. To have found someone that cares for me so much and has saved my life so many times. Someone that would do anything to make my life better.

That was when I decided that I wouldn't ever let anything come between us ever again. We were meant to be together and that was all there was to it. I hopped off the bed with a newfound happiness and pulled out his top drawer, finding a white t-shirt and I slipped it over my naked body, pulling my underwear back on, leaving my bra off. I peered around the room, taking my time to look at what would soon be my room. I got a cold chill and walked into the bathroom. I peed in the giant toilet and decided that Eric and I would be spending a LOT of quality time in his huge ass Jacuzzi tub. I looked at myself in the mirror and wiped the mascara from under my eyes and pulled my hair out of its half-bun type mess it was in. I looked around the marble countertop for a brush and found one. I violently ripped the brush through my hair and gathered it into a ponytail before venturing back into the bedroom. Walking past the bed, I noticed something a hadn't before—a note.

**My Dearest Sookie,**

**You looked so beautiful asleep in my bed that I couldn't wake you to tell you something as fickle as this—I will not be going to Fangtasia tonight, as I wish to stay home with you, so that we may discuss some of the things we decided on last night. Please feel free to explore—it will soon enough be your home as well. If you feel hungry, there should be some food for you in the downstairs kitchen. I love you Sookie. Please have a wonderful day. **

**Love, **

**Eric**

I kissed the note, feeling like a 13 year old again, when I had a crush on Billy Turner. I got butterflies in my stomach just from thinking about last night. The way he made love to me, seemed different than the many times before that. I felt like he spent the entire time, not just having sex with me, but also_ worshipping _me. Like he was memorizing every bump in my spine, every freckle on my arm, every dimple in my thigh. I had never felt more beautiful, and I had certainly never felt more loved. But come to think of it, it was always that way with Eric. When I was with Bill or even Quinn for that matter, it always seemed like they used sex with merely as a way to gratify _themselves_.. But with Eric, it was like he was more worried about my experience than his own. Like he enjoyed my pleasure more than his.

And the sex was so _much_ better (if that's even possible with Eric) when he called out, "I love you," instead of "Sookie." Now not only, did I hear him say that he loved me, I could actually feel it. Before I went downstairs to start some coffee for myself, I hopped in his giant shower and spent a good 20 minutes under the power jets. Expecting to see some kind of "manly" shower gel or shampoo, I was shocked to find the exact same vanilla kind I used. Not seeing a razor anywhere, I just washed myself and hopped out, wrapping myself in a fluffy white towel I found under a sink. I rubbed it through my hair fiercely and deciding to skip putting back on my used underwear (I hate that) I put back on the white t-shirt and walked from the bathroom back into the bedroom to see Eric still dead for the day. I laid the towel in a hamper and walked down the steps to make my coffee.

Seeing his house in the day time really let me get a feel for the actual extravagancy of it all. The walls in the main room were a deep maroon color and there was a leather couch and a recliner in the corner. There were paintings on the wall that I was just sure had to be some kind of collector's item. Overall the room didn't seem at all the way I had expected. The hardwood floors were so shiny, they seemed like they had almost never been walked on. They were nothing like the stairs at my Gran's house. They were scratched up and scruffy after having been worn in from generation after generation of Stackhouse children running across it.

I gulped and felt my stomach drop to my feet as I thought of my Gran. I wondered what she would think of the life I led now. I wondered if she would think badly of me for all the things I had done. I'd _killed._ And not only that, it was not an accident. Any time I had killed someone, or some_thing_, it had been on purpose. And even now, I could admit that I didn't regret any of it. But, the more I thought about it, the more I realized that my Gran would be very proud of me. I stood up for what I believed in. I treated people with kindness. And I found a man that loved me, and even though Gran and I had never talked about it, I just knew that that was something she would want for me.

I walked across the linoleum floor of the kitchen and peeked into the cabinets, searching for some coffee. After what seemed like forever, I came across a can of Folger's. Peering around the kitchen I finally saw the coffee machine in the corner of the counter. I made myself a huge cup and walked out onto the back deck. It was completely furnished with beautiful wicker furniture that did not seem Eric. I slumped down into one, not worrying about only being in a t-shirt with no bra and panties. The view from the back yard was some sort of stream and trees. I leaned back and was almost nodding off before I realized it was getting quite a bit chillier. Eric would be up soon. I stepped back into the door and set my cold cup of coffee into the sink before I decided to walk upstairs to find Eric.

Climbing the carpeted stairs I was alerted by a noise and turned my head quickly to the left only to see Eric behind me with a dozen roses. "When the hell did you get up? And then have enough time to get me these?" He chuckled heartily, making me groan internally. "I have ways, my lover, that you needn't concern yourself with." I smiled and took them from him gently, smelling the beautiful flowers. "Well, thanks either way."

He kissed me lightly on my cheek. "How about I take you somewhere to get you something to eat and we can talk." I nodded slightly before saying, "Yeah, but I'll need to stop at my house to change." I started back up the stairs but was alerted by Eric lightly patting me on the butt. "Forget underwear lover? Or are you purposely trying to drive me insane?" "Now, why would I do something like that?" I giggled. "I thought you knew me better." He slapped me again and I made a run for the bedroom. He threw me on the bed and we made love 2 times before I even realized what was happening.

He kissed me lightly along my eye brow and I was swept away by the sweetness of it all until my stomach growled rather loudly. "Hungry?" He chuckled. "Obviously, Eric. You wore me out." I leaned up, wrapping the shirt back around me. I grabbed my dress from the night before off the back of a chair and stepped into the bathroom, slipping it back on and pulling my hair into a low pony. Walking out of the bathroom, Eric was still on the bed, still exposed. "Wanna get dressed and take me to eat, there loverboy?" He smiled and stood up, in true Eric style, hiding nothing. I shook my head and said, "Don't you have any shame?" He shook his head fiercely. "No, and hopefully you won't either after living with me." "Yeah, hate to break it to you but I don't see that happening anytime soon."

I walked back into the bathroom to get something out of my eye and when I stepped back in, Eric was fully dressed and looking just as impressive as always. His long hair was pulled into a low pony on the base of his neck, looking a lot like mine. He was wearing black jeans, slung low on his narrow hips and a tight black t-shirt giving me a great view of his taut stomach and broad shoulders, and one of his leather jackets over it. He was wearing some black boots and I gulped and said, "You look great, honey." "Honey?" I rolled my eyes. "We're getting married and I'm moving in with you, but it surprises you that I called you _honey?_" He laughed, "Yes, but a nice surprise." He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me on the forehead. "Shall we?" I nodded and we descended the stairs.

**So there you go! Like a said, just a little ditty. There will be more to come tomorrow. Please review. It's why I continue! And thanks so much to all who reviewed and subscribed to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go guys, I hope you like it. It's not too long. I usually plan on making them longer, but I wanted to hurry up and get it out there to you guys. Thanks everyone for the reviews and alerts! I love you for it. The number one reason I write, (besides the fact that I love writing) is because your reviews make me sooooo happy. So please review! (:**

**Charlaine Harris owns it all.**

I was changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and we were back in Eric's car when we decided where to eat. I said a Denny's and he said, and I quote "How about somewhere a little more classy?" I laughed deeply. "Classier than Denny's? I didn't think that was possible." I said sarcastically. "Eric, if you're marrying me, you're gonna have to get used to a couple things, number one, I hate classy restaurants, unless of course I have a fabulous dress to wear. And number two, I really like breakfast food." Eric started talking again, but I cut him off. "Oh, and number 3, you don't even eat, so why would you care?" We both started laughing and I looked over and kissed his cheek.

He looked over quickly and said, "Well, okay. As long as they serve True Blood there."

I sighed. "Eric, we both know you hate that shit, so just wait 'til we get home and you can feed on me of course." "But, I wouldn't want to feed on you always, lover. It could make you very weak." "Well, then you can give me some of yours too, and I'll take supplements." I took a pause. "Oh, and that reminds me! I don't want you feeding on anyone other than me once we're married. So that means no more slutty fangbangers."

He laughed, but then got a look of seriousness as he looked over at me.

"Lover, I have allowed myself only True Blood since we became pledged to each other."

He stopped and averted his eyes back to the road.

"Like I said, I know you don't quite understand the importance of it all. But I do. And I never wanted to do anything to wreck any progress we had made."

I gulped. "Well, gosh Eric. Thank you." He grabbed the side of my face and kissed it as we pulled into the Denny's parking lot.

"Oh, and Sookie. Anytime you want a fabulous dress, all you have to do is ask." I swatted his arm and we walked into the door.

I was immediately flooded with thoughts about Eric. Or what the young women (and even some men) liked to think of him as—'The blonde Norse God.' "Jeez, Eric. Isn't there anyway you can stop being so hot? I can barely block out these horndog's fantasies of you."

He laughed deeply and said, "I can't imagine anyone thinking of me when I'm standing next to you." I laughed.

"Yeah, right." But just as I launched into another thought, the hostess came over and led us to a small booth near the back of the restaurant.

As soon as we sat down and I had ordered my sweet tea, Eric began to launch into what I like to call 'wedding talk.'

"So, I think the first thing in order would be to get the movers. And I already have that sorted out. They will be at your house tomorrow around 11 o'clock to move your things to our home. I have a room cleared out, but furnished for you beside mine. We will of course share a room, I just thought you would like your own room for your things. I have a new closet being built in there as we speak, so space shouldn't be an issue at all."

"Wait a minute and slow down there for a second. First of all, I wanted you to know that I will be keeping my house." He nodded knowingly. "And how do you expect me to have my belongings packed by tomorrow at 11?"

He laughed. "That is not to be worried about, lover. I have hired people to help you pack. You can go over tomorrow morning around 8 to supervise the packing if you like."

I grinned. "I would like." I stopped and took a deep breath. "Wow, I'm trying... But I can't actually find anything to bitch about." He laughed and grabbed my hand across the table.

"I hope you never do. And I thought I should let you know, I have a few wedding planners lined up so that we may meet with them, the day after tomorrow." "Wedding planners? People actually use those?" He got a look of seriousness.

"Of course, and the ones I have lined up are the best in state of Louisiana." I began to feel like I had offended him. "Well thank you so much, I just didn't know it was possible to have one of those?"

He laughed and kissed my palm. "Anything for you, lover." "Well okay, then," I mumbled.

"And also, I'm pretty sure the wedding planner takes care of this, but I have a laptop for you, that you can use it to look at wedding dresses."

I smiled. "Oh, Eric. I love you."

"Is that so? I appreciate you letting me know sometimes. It makes me feel happy, Sookie."

"So, you really wanna be with me and everything? You haven't changed your mind?" I asked timidly, but surely. Even though I knew he cared for me, it just seemed like after all we had been through, that we would never find a happy ending. At least together.

"How could you even ask me that? I've waited for you to be with me, as mine, for at least two years. I need a companion and I can't imagine anyone else filling that role, Sookie. I love you."

I smiled and looked down at the table, I took a quick sip because I heard the waitress approaching.

"So what can I get y'all to eat?" She apparently didn't realize Eric was a vampire. I ordered an omelet with a side of blueberry pancakes.

I was already half way done with my pancakes when Eric asked sharply, "How would you like me to take you on a trip?"

I laughed. "Isn't that what they call the honeymoon?"

He nodded, but continued. "I mean before that. I could take you somewhere to get your wedding dress. New York, Milan, London, Paris, Barcelona, even Rome."

"I've barely left Louisiana, you sure we could actually do that? I've always wanted to go to another country." I was getting so excited I could barely contain myself.

"Sookie, anything you want, I can easily afford." There was Mr. Cocky for you.

"Then yes Eric. Please take me to Europe!" He laughed and smiled a genuine smile, seeing my happiness at the idea. "So, where to? I can start making travel arrangements tomorrow if you'd like? We could even leave in less than a week."

I started to think. "Anywhere in the world, Eric? Truly?" He nodded smugly. "Paris!" I called out excitedly. Normally I wouldn't be so worked up about something, I just could not believe I was going to get to actually travel.

"Perfect, I haven't been to Paris for many years. And while we're at that, we could definitely also make it to Rome, Barcelona, and perhaps even London, if you'd like."

I widened my eyes. "If I'd like? I'd love!"

"You'll probably want to purchase your dress in Paris, they have one of the most beautiful shopping districts in the world."

I shook my head fiercely. "Sounds like a plan. You better hurry and get on that. I can't wait!" He laughed at my delight and took my hand again.

He kissed me and laid the money on the table as he stood me up. "I will do anything for you, lover. But only if you'll do one thing for me, tonight." I nodded feeling my very own breath leave my body as his hand gripped my waist. "Make love to me until dawn." I licked my upper lip and he led me from Denny's, rushing the beautiful evening that was sure to come.

**Thank you so much for reading! And PLEASE REVIEW. (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here's your update. Sorry, it's been taking me so long. Thanks to everyone who reviewed or subscribed. I appreciate it SO much. But I need more reviews. And I don't mean one's about loving my story. I want some actual constructive criticism, helping me to get better. So as long as I get at least 10 reviews on this chapter, I will update within the next 3 days. **

**Thanks again. And review! I want to get better! (:**

Eric and I made love like wild rabbits that night and I don't know if it was because of excitement or contentment. And to be frank, I don't really care. I just felt like a woman. You know? Not weird. Definitely not uncomfortable. I just felt like I was HIS and I could be free to let me sexual side come through, in a way I never had with Bill or Quinn. Or even with Eric the previous times we had made love. Yes, now I say, "make love." But only when it's about Eric. He's the only man (vampire?) I've ever loved. I thought I loved Bill. But I don't think you can really love someone until they love you back. And Bill couldn't have ever REALLY loved me back. I mean, I know he care for me, and he still does. I just think he didn't love me. Cause if he did, as soon as he realized that much, he woulda told me everything.

But you know? I'm glad I went through all the bullshit with Bill. Cause if I hadn't, I never would have met Eric. I woke up that next morning, and besides a VERY naked Eric, the first thing I saw was a note.

_Dearest,_

_How are you this morning? I hope well. After you get back from your house, the movers shouldn't take too long to get all of your things moved in. I've ordered you a computer, but as it hasn't arrived yet, you are free to use mine, in my downstairs office. I know you're probably eager to start looking for gown ideas, as I hope our wedding isn't delayed too much longer. I've wanted this for so long that I feel very impatient as of late. You might also consider researching some tourist destinations in Paris, London, Barcelona, and Rome. Those are the places I told my dayman to book for us. You can even look up hotels, and start getting excited, lover. We'll go very soon. And you know how much I enjoy the pink of your skin when you get excited. I only hope that my rest today is filled with thoughts of you. And don't forget to make yourself at home. This is now your home too._

_Love,_

_E_

Feeling like a giddy school girl, I kissed it. I pulled my jeans and t-shirt back on, stopping to pee and brush my teeth and hair before I was out the door and in my car on my way home. It was already 10:45, and the movers we supposed to be there at 11. I hopped out of my car and strolled up my gravel drive way, for some reason starting to feel upset. It was weird to think I was leaving the place I grew up in. Gran's. Unlocking the door, I walked in, suddenly feeling like I couldn't breathe. Running down the hall into my Gran's room. Well, my room now. I had since moved into it. But, no matter how long she'd been gone, I was overwhelmed by the smell of her perfume.

I was crying now. No holds barred. The tears were falling, actually dripping onto my Gran's quilt. I couldn't believe I was going to be leaving. I looked down at a picture in a seashell frame of me, Jason and Gran. We all looked so happy. I looked innocent. I could only imagine what I must look like now to other people. I pulled the frame closer to my face, so that I could see Gran's expression.

It had been more than a year, and yet I remembered that serene little smirk down to the T. I wonder what she would think of me now. Moving in with a man. Getting married. Going to fucking Paris. I don't think she'd ever believe it. I started crying so uncontrollably that I almost didn't hear the doorbell ring. **Movers.** I thought to myself. Wiping my eyes and running to the bathroom quickly to splash water on my face, I got to the door.

"Sookie Stackhouse?" I nodded, and he continued, telling me that they were the movers there to carry my things. I showed them the way and told the 4 men to follow me up the steps where I pointed out what I wanted. They packed away my whole closet, and now we were packing my toiletries.

I didn't really know what would fit in my little "room" Eric thought I would want, so I just got them to get my Gran's chest of drawers, her old lamp, a few quilts and my old vanity. We got down to the kitchen, and I packed my Gran's old dish set, iron skillet and my favorite wooden spoon.

I knew Eric would supply just about anything I needed. So I only brought the stuff I knew could never be bought new. Cause it doesn't matter if you get the nicest iron skillet on the market, it will never have that 40 years of bacon fat cooked into it that makes everything taste good.

I turned around and took one last look at my childhood home. A tear fell and I hopped into my car.

I followed the movers back to Eric's an supervised them packing away all of my things. (EVEN MY CLOTHES.) Which was amazing. As was my awesome walk in closet a la Eric. All in all, I had everything packed away, ate a sandwich, and looked at dresses on Eric's computer by the time he rose.

"Hello, lover." I gulped and turned around smiling meekly. "Hey." Then his lips were on mine. He nibbled on my bottom lip and I melted into his arms. "Did you get all moved in today?" I nodded. "Yep, and they were all so helpful. But it was a lot harder than I thought." He nodded knowingly.

"Now I have you to myself." I laughed and stood on my tip toes to kiss his chin. "I've made all the arrangements for our trip. We leave the evening after next."

"Well, that should be fine, but I'm gonna have to call Sam and see when I can make the hours up."

"Must you work there at all?"

I could sense the irritation in his voice and got my game face on.

"WELL—"

I started angrily but he cut me off.

"Forgive me. I know you've already gone out of your comfort zone for me—for us. So don't think anything of it again. I apologize. "

I smiled knowingly and I put one of my fingers to his lips before kissing him again deeply.

He grabbed me by the waist and started mumbling the travel plans. But I wasn't paying attention. Not one bit. I was trying to figure out how to get him out of his clothes and back in bed. What can I say? He's hot.

**SO, what did you think? LET ME KNOW!**


End file.
